Una noche para recordar
by x-star shanty-x
Summary: Será una noche especial "Puntual como siempre, Luces bellísima, Tu no te quedas atrás, estas guapísimo, Hermosa lencería" una cena para dar comienzo a una noche para recordar. "Feliz navidad" SasuSaku, Lemon, AU.


_**Disclaimer:**_

→ Para mi desgracia Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son únicos y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo únicamente lo tome prestados para crear esta historia la cual espero y sea de su agrado •-•

_**Aclaraciones: **_

→ Este one-shot contiene Lemon n/n, así que cada quien es libre de leer si quiere y que conste que se los advertí.

→ Este capítulo está narrado por Sakura y Sasuke espero y no confundirlos (_...oOo... _indica el cambio de narración).

→ Este one-shot va dedicado a algunos amigos, para empezar a Jorge y Anni los cuales que me ayudaron en algunas cosillas, a mi hermanita Majo a la cual adoro a pesar de tener poco de conocerla y a mi adorada Mari que es súper genial conmigo, Mari la mente de tu Angelito-Ero creo algo retorcido jaja espero y te guste, los quiero un mucho a todos son súper especiales para mi n_n.

◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○

_Una noche para recordar_

_By_

◘•_ →Shanty ← •◘ _

◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○

.

.

.

-Si Ino todo esta listo – expreso una joven mujer, con un teléfono pegado al oído.

-¿Seguro Saku?, si quieres aun puedo ir a ayudarte con los preparativos – chillo una voz de mujer la cual provenía del otro lado de dicho aparato.

-No te preocupes, además como te dije, quiero que este día sea muy especial y todo preparado por mí – contesto calmadamente la joven, dándole los últimos detalles a la mesa – bueno te dejo porque aún tengo que arreglarme y no quiero que se me haga tarde.

-Ok, suerte con tu noche especial – dijo la voz del teléfono con tono picaron – y disfrútala, se lo merecen.

Sakura Haruno, una doctora respetada a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en el campo profesional, tenía una vida muy agitada y poco tiempo disponible para ella, era una mujer muy deseada por los hombres y claro no era de esperar menos, poseía un cuerpo excepcional, 1.61 de estatura, cabello de un extraño color rosa, el cual mantenía largo y solo pocas veces lo dejaba suelto, unos hermosos ojos color verde jade, y una encantadora piel tersa y suave.

Echo una última mirada a su obra de arte, los mejores adornos que pudo encontrar para la ocasión, la mesa más hermosa que había visto, sobre la cual reposaba la mejor cristalería que pudo hallar, acompañada por velas y algunas flores de temporada, comprobó que todo se encontraba en su lugar, se dirigió a la cocina para darle el toque final a la cena que gustosamente había preparado.

-Todo está perfecto para nuestra noche especial – expreso para sí misma lo joven ojijade - es hora de irme a arreglar y todo estará listo.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia las escaleras de la hermosa casa y se adentró en una de las habitaciones, el cuarto era elegante, con todas las comodidades necesarias y unas otras no tanto, echo un vistazo a la cama y observo detenidamente el hermoso vestido que reposaba junto una delicada lencería, definitivamente esa noche seria única e inolvidable.

Se dirigió a la ducha, quitándose poco a poco las prendas que traía puestas, los depósitos en un cesto, abrió el grifo y comprobó que al agua tuviese la temperatura que deseaba y una vez listo se adentró debajo de la regadera, se relajó al sentir el agua caliente recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, imagino la noche tan especial que le esperaba y un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió, se dispuso a disfrutar de la ducha para poder arreglarse lo más calmada posible.

.

.

.

-Listo – expreso la hermosa mujer mirando al espejo de cuerpo completo delante de ella, usaba un hermoso vestido de seda color rojo amarrado al cuello con un escote en V, con un fajín de bajo del busto los cuales resaltaban de una manera exquisita; falda línea A la cual llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, unas hermosas zapatillas de tirantes en color dorado; su cabello caía libre hasta su cintura, con algunas ondulaciones el cual le daban un toque sensual; usaba un maquillaje ligero dándole aires inocente y por último la joyería consistía en unos hermoso pendientes de cristales swarovski los cuales hacían juego con una hermosa pulsera.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, poso sus ojos en un elegante reloj en la pared el cual indicaba 10:50 como hora, se dirigió a la nevera y saco una botella de vino, de paso por la cocina tomo un saca corcho y se dispuso a abrir la botella, regreso al comedor y tomo una de las dos copas que reposaban en la elegante mesa, inclino el recipiente y dejo que el líquido resbalara por uno de los costados, imito la misma acción con la otra copa; cuando termino de servir el vino miro de nuevo la hora, 11:00 pm, justo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Puntual como siempre – dijo mirando a la persona que entraba por la puerta, ofreciéndole una de las copas vino.

-hmp – contesto el hombre de cabellos negro aceptando la copa de vino con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba a la mujer de la cintura y la pegaba a él dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Sasuke Uchiha, exitoso empresario, a cargo de las empresas de su familia, su vida era de lo más ocupada, era poseedor de una figura envidiada por los mismos Dioses, su piel pálida le hacía resaltas sus cabellos negros con algunos mechones azulados, los cuales le sentaban de manera maravillosa, sus ojos de color negro le daban un toque increíblemente sexy, sus labios eran sumamente exquisitos, carnosos con un toque de suavidad, podría jurar que esos deliciosos labios eran una droga para todas las mujeres, pero solo una tenía la dicha de saciar la adicción.

Vestía un traje elegante color negro, corbata del mismo color y todo haciendo juego con sus zapatos de un negro reluciente y su muñeca adornada por un lujoso Patek Philippe; se separó un poco de la mujer para poder darle un sorbo al contenido de la copa, y se dispuso a seguirla a donde se dirigía.

-Espero y te guste – expreso la pelirrosa

-hmp… esta excelente – contesto el pelinegro rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la guapa mujer – y tu estas bellísima.

-Gracias – expuso la joven dándose vuelta aun en los brazos del azabache quedando frente a él, mirándolo a esos ojos negros en los cuales se perdía cada vez que la miraba – tú no te quedas nada atrás, estas guapísimo.

-Lo sé – comento el joven atrapando los labios de la mujer en un demandante beso, el cual fue interrumpido por la falta de tan vital elemento para vivir.

-Toma asiento, iré por la cena – concluyo la pelirrosa dando vuelta para emprender camino hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

La cena había concluido, se encontraban sentados en la mesa, había una romántica música de fondo y hablaron de cómo le fue a Sasuke en la casa de Naruto arreglándose para la ocasión y algunas cosas más, justo cuando el reloj marco las 11:58, la mujer le extendió sirvió más vino a su acompañante.

-brindemos por una feliz navidad – dijo tomando el recipiente en sus manos.

-hmp – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

Una vez terminada las uvas se dispuso a ponerse en pie, tomo una caja que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa y se la extendió al pelinegro.

-Feliz navidad – expuso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Feliz navidad – comento el joven entregándole una pequeña cajita adornada por un listo dorado.

Sin perder más tiempo la tomo por la cintura y le dio un demandante beso, el sabor de sus labios era exquisito para ambos, sus lenguas exploraban su cavidad bucal, era difícil contener los enormes deseos que sentía el uno por el otro, se separaron por la falta del bendito oxígeno, aprovechando el tiempo de una manera exquisita se dirigió al cuello de la mujer besándolo de manera delicada ante el gusto de la ojijade.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Los besos de Sasuke son lo más delicioso del mundo, cada vez que me besa tengo la sensación del primer beso, mi piel se eriza como la primera vez que nuestra piel izo contacto; lo separe un poco de mí y lo tome de las manos, subimos las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

Una vez dentro nos quedamos de pie mientras quitaba lentamente su saco, arroje la prenda al suelo y de nuevo atrapo mis labios en un beso apasionado, sentí los enormes deseos que posee por mí, reitre lo más rápido que pude la corbata negra, la cual fue hacerle compañía al saco; sentí sus manos tratando de quitar el amarre al cuello de mi vestido, mientras yo botón por botón sacaba su camisa, movió hacia un lado mi cabello y ataco lentamente mi cuello, paso por cada rincón su lengua, mientras mi boca se ocupó de lamer y mordisquear el suyo, bajo la cremallera de mi vestido, el cual se deslizo libremente por mi cuerpo, se separó un poco de mí y me dedico una mirada lujuriosa.

-Hermosa lencería – dijo en oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mientras yo me ocupaba de deshacerme de su pantalón, sus manos se posaron en mis pechos aun cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén, cuando por fin pude deshacerme de su pantalón, este callo libremente dejándome una exquisita visión de sus boxers en los cuales ya se podía apreciar su creciente erección, junto a con su pantalón se fueron los zapatos, tenerlo solo en boxers frente a mí era la visión más asombrosa de todas.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso nuevamente, es como si nuestros labios estuvieran diseñados para complementarse juntos, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y me llevo hasta la cama, me dejo lentamente en ella y se posiciono sobre mí sin dejar caer todo su peso; de una manera ágil con una de sus manos se deshizo de mi sostén, mi excitación aumento cuando sentí su boca succionar uno de mis senos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, su mano libre se coló por mis bragas, una enorme calor me recorrió al sentir sus dedos rozar mi intimidad, un leve gemido se escapó de mi boca al momento que sus dedos se adentraron en mí, entraban y salían de una manera deliciosa, tome su rostro en mis manos y lo acerque a mí para besarlo desenfrenadamente, un gemido murió en el beso y mi primer orgasmo de la noche se hizo presente.

Se deshizo de mis bragas y antes de subir beso mis piernas dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mis tobillos y se dispuso a quitar las zapatillas. Es maravilloso poder sentir sus grandes manos sobre mi cuerpo, me acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, me encanta la forma en la que me toca, beso cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ombligo, lentamente saque su boxers liberando su erección, la cual sentí en mi vientre, automáticamente mordí mis labios, y al ver mi reacción me acaricio aun con más ganas, paso lentamente su lengua por mis labios antes de atraparlos en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Al recostarme sobre su piel la sentí tan tibia, ella abrió sus piernas para que me posicionara en medio, pude sentir el calor y la humedad que había en ellas, solo la penetre superficialmente y ella dio un pequeño gemido, cuando saque mi miembro la tome en los brazos y la posicione en el suelo, dio un respingo al sentir el piso frio pero con nuestro calor pronto no se sentiría; nuestros cuerpos se encuentran perlados por el sudor, tomo nuevamente con mi boca uno de sus senos mientras el otro lo masajeaba con una de mis manos, alzo sus brazos y los dejo caer sobre mi espalda.

-Sa…su…ke-kun, ya… no aguanto más…, hazme tuya.

Una enorme sonrisa adorno mi rostro, eso fue música para mis oídos, la gire lentamente tratando de no ser rudo, la tome de las caderas y las levante lentamente, lamí y bese toda esa maravillosa espalda, me posicione detrás de ella y antes de penetrarla la atormente un poco, pasaba mi miembro por su entrada la cual estaba lista para recibirme, empecé a penetrarla lentamente, ella alzo su cabeza y parte de su cabello cubría su rostro, sus puños se apretaron y comencé con las placenteras estocadas, mis movimientos eran lentos y suaves.

-ahh… Más fuerte Sa…su…ke-kun

Justo como me pidió aumente la velocidad de las penetradas, me afirme a su vientre y lo apreté un poco, era delicioso entrar y salir de ella, era tanto el calor de nuestros cuerpos que eran cubiertos por una capa de sudor, solo sentía sus movimientos de caderas, mientras estaba afirmado a ella me agache un poco y pase mi lengua por su espalda, su sabor es delicioso, ella me miraba y pasaba su lengua por sus labios, este será un momento inolvidable, a pesar de estar haciendo el amor con ella en estos momentos la sigo deseando, sentí como sus paredes apretaban deliciosamente mi miembro, aumente un más las embestidas y sin darme cuenta nos estaba dando un largo orgasmo.

Su cuerpo estaba húmedo, era tan rico sentirla tan relajada, Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado, le acaricie el cabello y le bese el rostro, después de descansar un largo rato, la tome en mis brazos y la acosté en la cama, ella me miro y me dio un beso con ternura.

-Estuvo maravilloso.

-hmp…– le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Tome una de las sabanas y nos tape, una de mis manos se posiciono en si cintura y la atraje hacia mí, cerro sus ojos, su respiración empezó hacerse lenta y calmada, cayó víctima del sueño, de seguro se encuentra cansada por todo lo que preparo para esta noche tan especial.

Sakura es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir una excelente doctora, mujer, ama de casa y sobretodo una excelente esposa, MI esposa, le estoy totalmente agradecido por traer de nuevo a mí la felicidad que tanto buscaba, y en esta noche para recordar espero que mi deseo se haga realidad y ese deseo es el mismo que ella tiene, poder comenzar una familia.

.

.

.

**.oO****εϊз** **Fin** **εϊзOo.**

**

* * *

**

**k tal? Merezco un Review por mi esfuerzo no creen?, ademas contribuyen a k m inspiracion regrese y escriba mas cosillas como esta xD  
**

**uyy tiempo sin aparece por aki pero mi inspiracion anda perdida xDD, pero almenos dio para ceear este one-shot el cual espero y les guste, jaja segunda vez k escribo Lemmon jaja espero y no aya kdado mal y k sea de su agrado n_n**

**Les deseo una Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos xDD**

**k santa les traiga sus regalos i io el unico regalo**

**k pido es un Review, el cual contribuye**

**para hacer una autora feliz n_n  
**


End file.
